


撩人的春梦与梦醒后湿润的下身+打飞机时叫对方的名字被发现

by sickworld



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickworld/pseuds/sickworld





	撩人的春梦与梦醒后湿润的下身+打飞机时叫对方的名字被发现

撩人的春梦与梦醒后湿润的下身+打飞机时叫对方的名字被发现

 

布鲁斯提着一盏油灯进了幽深的酒窖，里面暗得几乎看不清路。

魔王城堡里的酒窖非常古老，散发着泥土的微腥和木头的特殊香味。

他把油灯挂在墙壁上，环顾四周的黑暗和自己脚下的一圈光影，他不知道自己为什么在这儿。

黑暗中，有人从背后抱住了他。

他看不见对方的脸，却并不感到惊慌，反而不由自主放松地向身后之人的怀里靠去。

只一盏油灯影影绰绰。只一双影子在墙上交缠。

那人的手臂结实而粗壮，可以轻易地打碎岩石城墙、折弯百铸钢铁，这会儿却像对待昂贵又脆弱的玻璃器皿一样温柔有轻缓地触碰他的身体里。

像是在天鹅绒上摩擦一样，手指触及之处的皮肤都变得又酥又痒，让他忍不住发出舒服又难耐地轻哼声。

但他还不满足。

他并不是华而不实又脆弱易碎的玻璃，他想要的不是这样的小心翼翼的充满怜爱的触碰。

并不是说他不喜欢这样。

他该死的爱极了自己爱人的温柔与包容。

但现在，他想要的是更激烈、更粗野、更无所顾忌的放纵。

于是他更加往身后的人怀里贴近，用自己后背感受着爱人胸膛的温度，甚至将垂在两侧的双手伸到后面上下抚摸爱人的大腿，试图不动声色让爱人按照自己的意愿行事。

他很擅长控制别人，而他的爱人也总会一步一步心甘情愿地落入他的小圈套。

他的爱人把他推到身后的墙壁上，让他清楚地感受到阴冷粗粝的石壁摩擦自己后背带来的火辣辣的疼痛。他们胸膛压着胸膛，用凶猛的亲吻夺取彼此的呼吸。

这凶猛的吻和火辣的疼让他变得更加兴奋。

他想被自己的爱人夺去呼吸、压在墙上或按在地上狠狠地操干——哪怕弄得浑身都是灰尘、泥土、汗水和精液也没关系。

这欲望有点难以启齿，可他就是无法自控地渴望着。

于是他灵巧地从温暖的怀抱与冰冷的石壁间脱身，光裸着膝盖跪在干燥的泥土上，熟练地解开爱人的腰带，释放他已然火热昂扬的性器。

他毫不羞赧地张嘴含住了肉柱的顶端，小口地吮吸，用舌头灵活地舔弄小孔和冠部的沟，偶尔还调皮地用牙齿轻轻地磨蹭表皮，同时微微抬眼观察自己爱人的反应。

而他的爱人果不其然地闷哼一声，抽了抽眉角，然后惩罚性地把性器狠狠地往他嘴里顶得更深。他自作自受地被柱身压着舌头，龟头抵着喉咙，他这会儿没办法好好地舔弄那根玩意儿了，只能靠着本能吞咽。不得不说他被嘴里那根火热坚硬的肉柱顶得眼泪都出来了，但这并没有让他变得兴致低落，反而硬得流水。

他想要得不得了，却只能被插着嘴发出含糊的呜咽声。

幸运的是，他的爱人终于毫不吝啬地满足了他的渴望。

他如心中所愿一般，被粗暴地按在墙上，整个下半身被抬起，双腿被迫勾在爱人的腰部,随着激烈的抽插扭动着自己的腰身。

他被身体里火热肉棍的深深律动搅得浑身无力，只能勉强用双手环住爱人的脖子，才能保证自己不会在激烈的动作里掉下去。

不，他才不会掉下去——布鲁斯马上在心里纠正自己——他简直要被钉死在那根玩意儿上了。

可这感觉实在是太愉悦了，他的爱人抬着他的屁股，卡着他的腰，进得那么深，让他的大脑仿佛都被连带着搅成了浆糊，除了交合的快感以外已经再也感觉不到别的。

他迷迷糊糊地觉得爱人似乎在啃咬着他的锁骨对着他的心口说些什么，可湿热的鼻息拂在颈边上，又让他心痒难耐，他忍不住拽着爱人的头发去索要一个交织着舔舐与撕咬的缠绵又激烈的吻。

他那被撩拨到极限的爱人从深吻中夺回控制权，黑暗中蓝得像是一场幻梦的眼睛映着一点油灯的火光呈现出深邃又危险的色彩。

他感到一阵颤栗般的兴奋，像是有细小的冰晶火花沿着脊椎一路噼啪爆开，直窜身下。

 

——然后他就醒了。

 

布鲁斯躺在床上，迷迷蒙蒙地望着床帘的顶部。

他身上出了一层薄汗，整个人都热烘烘、湿淋淋的。

而他的内裤似乎湿得更厉害，他能感觉到微凉的黏稠液体弄满了自己火热发烫的下半身。

他睡着时没有拉上床帘，也没有关上窗户。夜风吹进来，才让他胀胀的脑袋清醒了一点。

这实在是太丢人了，一把年纪还做这种梦。布鲁斯咬着嘴唇想。

他甚至心虚地环视了一圈周围的黑暗，好像害怕自己这副欲求不满的样子被人看到似的，而且他也不确定自己刚才在梦里被这样那样的时候有没有发出什么羞耻的声音。

他掀开本来就没怎么好好盖着的薄被，让夜晚的冰凉气息彻底包围自己的身体，试图驱散那烘烤着他身躯的热度。可冷空气接触皮肤带来的颤栗，又让梦里的画面像海藻一般缠绕上他这个沉溺在情欲之海的人，再度在他体内燃起火焰。

他没法否认，他渴望克拉克此刻就在自己身边，对自己像梦里那样做些粗暴又火辣的事情，说些下流又刺激的床底密语。

他不想承认自己的想念，他明明已经习惯了过往漫长岁月里在黑暗中独自一人静默矗立，可这些时间里克拉克的陪伴却让他这会儿无法适应一个人的寂寥午夜。

年轻的勇者，用天真的希望、丰沛的热情、无限的温柔与爱意，摧毁了魔王的心壁。

他几乎是毫无道理的在心里生克拉克的气，气克拉克明明不在自己身边却还要跑到梦里不放过他。

他咬着牙在床上扭动着扯下自己被弄脏的内裤，丢到床边，伸手抚摸自己的下体。

他已经很久没做过这个了，一方面是有克拉克在不用他自己动手，另一方面是克拉克不让他自己动手。

克拉克喜欢温柔地缓慢地把他一直操弄得射出来，看他一脸舒服得要哭了的样子。

其实最开始的时候克拉克在床上的技术烂到不忍直视，但他学得很快，倒是布鲁斯自己，虽然早先对克拉克冷淡得不行，后来保持关系的期间里布鲁斯可没少仗着自己经验丰富撩拨戏弄小镇男孩，结果事到如今完全被攻陷了的魔王大人已经被他的大男孩儿吃得死死的。

抚慰性器是男性自慰的最佳方案，而布鲁斯无疑知道怎么才能让自己获得快速的高潮。他先是套弄自己的柱身，然后用拇指揉弄顶端的冠部以及微微张开的小口，一阵阵令人腿软的触电般的快感从下身传来。

可无论怎么样抚慰自己，始终都还是差一点。

在努力了好长一段时间，手都酸了之后，布鲁斯也没能迎来自己渴望的高潮释放。他带着莫名的焦虑与烦躁看着自己仍旧又硬又烫的老二，无法忽视身体深处传来的强烈不满足感。

他觉得有些羞耻，但犹豫再三，还是略微分开双腿，把手从性器那儿解放了，越过囊袋与会阴，触及后方的隐秘入口。

他先只是用指尖轻轻触碰紧紧闭合的入口周围，觉得有点儿酥酥痒痒的，然后他试图将食指插进肠道。但入口的紧缩让他吃痛的皱眉，于是他从床头柜里翻出精油倒在自己手上。他本来只想适量倒一点儿的，可他没想到自己慌乱得完全控制不好分寸，倒得满手油腻。

他看着自己手上晶莹亮滑的液体顺着指缝一直流到手腕，于是干脆把满手的润滑油都胡乱抹在下体的入口周围，同时放肆地用力按摩那一圈收缩着的肌肉，直到那里放松下来能够吞下自己的手指。

他的手指终于被塞进了肠道，他觉得自己的肺都要憋炸了，他深呼吸了两口气想平复自己快得不正常的心跳，慢慢开始抽动自己的手指，一边让自己适应体内的异物，一边寻找能让自己舒服的那个位置。

好吧，他得承认他不擅长做这个，虽然毫无疑问把手指塞到身体里面搅动按摩是有快感的，从肛口的酥麻到肠壁的饱胀。但这个姿势也很费力，而且有时候根本弄不到地方，还把自己弄得很疼。

克拉克平时到底是怎么做的？布鲁斯忍不住心想。

他迷迷糊糊地回忆着克拉克平时的做法，可是他被欲火烧得迷迷糊糊的大脑实在想不起来那些技巧，徒有数不清的激情片段如浪潮般涌入，这除了让他变的更兴奋之外，并没有太大的帮他改善当前的情况。

他侧过脸在蓬松的枕头里磨蹭，闭着眼睛幻想自己塞进去的两根手指是属于克拉克的大家伙——光是想想这个就足够让他硬得流水了。

一声急切又难耐的呻吟从他的齿缝间挤出。

他收在背后的双翼无意识地磨蹭光滑的床单，尾巴也在两腿间不安分地来回勾荡。

他隐约地好像蹭过了某个位置，身体抽搐着颤抖了一下，他明白自己大概终于是找对地方了，开始尝试着触碰自己发现的密地。

只是他还没来得及好好开发那儿，一个略显低沉的嗓音就在房间的一角响起：“竟然趁我不在一个人玩的这么开心。”

那边话音刚响起的一刻，布鲁斯就反射性地紧张地坐起身，心中暗自谴责自己的毫无察觉，等意识过来说话的是自己本该在千里之外的爱人，他才强掩着内心的惊诧与不自在，看着站在敞开的窗边的克拉克：“克拉克……你不是应该还在坎多吗？”

“我可是想赶紧回到你身边才不眠不休地忙完所有事情，打算给你一个惊喜，”克拉克的目光在布鲁斯身上扫过，他压着嗓音半真半假地抱怨道，“没想到你竟然一个人也很享受嘛，连我回来了都没有发现。”

布鲁斯看着爱人在壁炉火光的映照下，呈现出像枫树糖浆一般温暖色泽的蓝眼睛，和飞跃高空穿过云层时留在盔甲上的细小冰晶颗粒闪烁着的莹莹光泽，突然觉得自己心里有种说不出的轻快的愉悦。他勾着唇角挑逗道：“所以你是打算站在那儿看一整晚，还是赶紧让我看看你的能耐？”

“这个嘛……”克拉克故意拖长了调子，同时往壁炉边的椅子走去坐下，然后端坐着干脆地吐露没说完的下半截，“我打算就看着。”

布鲁斯轻快愉悦的心情被锤得粉碎。他瞪着爱人脸上纯良的微笑，气得差点咬碎自己的后槽牙——这种不合时宜的坏心眼真是……太让人不爽了。但是布鲁斯又愤怒地斜睨了克拉克好几眼，意识到他真的打算坐在那把有丝绒坐垫的椅子上心安理得地观赏自己自娱自乐之后，布鲁斯干脆闭上眼不再看他，把全部心思都放到自己的身体上。

好啊，既然你想看就让你看个够好了，反正我不需要你也……

布鲁斯故意将腿分得更开，好让自己能更方便地触及身体深处的敏感点。方才他一个人做的时候还觉得挺羞耻，好像生怕被人发现了一样，但这会儿在克拉克面前，也许是出于某种不服输的挑衅心理，虽然他仍觉得有点羞耻，却完全不会试图遮掩，反而毫不保留地展现自己的身体，表露自己的快感。同时，被克拉克看着让布鲁斯更兴奋了，他能感觉到克拉克的目光毫不掩饰地在自己的身体上游走，在这种像是要舔舐又像是鞭挞的露骨目光下，他手指在体内的任何一点点轻微动作都让自己感觉又紧张又刺激。

他摸索了半天终于找到了最舒服又不至于让自己产生疼痛的力度和手法，恰到好处地按压让他控制不住地抬起自己的腰胯，方便自己的手指变换着角度给予不同程度的快感。

他觉得自己的神智仿佛彻底分成了两半，一半沉溺在不断堆积的快感中，在欲望的浪潮里随波逐流彻底失去自我掌控；另一半又清醒地观察期待着克拉克的微妙反应，并随着爱人情绪的变化做出更夸张的动作。

他虽然有点不满克拉克竟然只打算坐着看，然而他也知道，克拉克不会真的一直把持得住这样，也许自己这会儿的逞强会让克拉克接下来失控，但不得不说他期待这个。

他的身体绷紧了几秒，前列腺液混合着精液从他的阴茎缓慢地一汩汩流出，然后他无力地颤抖着彻底瘫软在床上，任自己沉入轻飘绵软的被单和床垫。

他还从没有试过把自己弄成这样。

他的两腿还分开着，手指也还被后穴紧紧地含着没抽出来，他一方面觉得这个姿势让自己的腰有点累，一方面又完全不想动弹一下。

不过好在有人帮他代劳了。

克拉克温热的手掌握住他的手腕，将他的手指从黏黏糊糊湿湿软软的穴口抽出来，拉扯肠壁和被填满许久又突然空虚的奇异感觉让布鲁斯忍不住发出一声低沉压抑的呻吟。

但克拉克只觉得对方的呻吟透着股说不出的勾人，他忍不住近乎凶狠地吻上那双流泻出如斯诱惑的双唇，又是恼火又是嫉妒地舔舐他因为方才急促呼吸而有些干燥的唇瓣，啃咬那两片软肉，吮吸他平日里总是灵巧又狡猾的舌头。他太过投入太过忘我，以至于根本没有给布鲁斯换气的间隙，逼得爱人不得不艰难地拾起一点儿力气推开他换取新鲜的空气。

“走开。”布鲁斯瞪着克拉克说。那吻和梦里一模一样，让梦里爱人的所作所为再度浮现在他脑海里。

“不。”克拉克抬高下巴，摆出一副倨傲的神情冷酷地拒绝。他方才可是强压着欲望看完了整出艳情戏码——撩人的呻吟，滴落的汗水，紧绷的肌肉线条，壁炉篝火在身体上映照出的起伏阴影，还有布鲁斯的手指在身体里搅弄的不可思议景象。

布鲁斯眯着眼睛看他，内心非常不满于自己丈夫今天十分怪异的不合作状态：“你怎么回事？”

“我只不过是在按照你的心愿行事而已。”克拉克用拇指摩挲着布鲁斯被吻得像布丁一样柔软的唇瓣。

“是吗？那为什么我觉得你只是在和我作对而已呢？”

“难道那不是你的心愿吗？”克拉克反问。

布鲁斯呼吸为之一窒，他不免有些紧张地猜测克拉克是不是察觉到了什么。

克拉克将布鲁斯像只受惊的猫一样警惕的神情尽收眼底，然后气定神闲地从魔王床边垂落的帘幕上抽下丝绸的束带，有条不紊、不容拒绝地把布鲁斯的双手按到头顶上，并在布鲁斯的两个手腕间系了个漂亮的节。

“我知道你有十几种方法可以挣开这个，但今天不许，今天一切都要听我的。”

“事实上，是二十二种。”

克拉克一脸你就是学不乖的表情，干净利落地把布鲁斯翻了个面，然后在对方无意识翘起的屁股上抽打了一巴掌。

那并不疼，但那清脆的声音和真实的触感着实把布鲁斯刺激的不轻，他僵硬了一秒，然后猛然奋起，连强健的双翼都一瞬间张开，想要翻过身狠狠地教训一下自己过分的爱人，却仍是被克拉克结结实实地按在床单和枕头里，并被迫接受了另一下落在同样位置的击打。这回击打的力气比之前大一些，让布鲁斯感到了些疼痛

“混蛋！住手！”布鲁斯一边激烈地扭动着，一边闷在枕头里生气地斥骂。

“除非你听话。”克拉克在布鲁斯身后，明确地传达指令。

“听个鬼！”布鲁斯压着要骂道，然后下一秒，他的屁股就被抬得更高，于是又一巴掌落在已经隐隐泛起红色的臀肉上。

克拉克偷偷平复了一下自己的呼吸，让自己维持住气势。拉奥啊，他真的是爱死这个了，布鲁斯被战斗千锤百炼的身体结实而强健，优美无比的肌肉线条随着他的动作而绷紧拉扯，拍击紧致臀部的柔韧手感让他实在忍不住又来回捏了两把。

“喜欢吗？”天知道他有多想像平常那样亲密地抱着布鲁斯和分别几日的爱人分享一个缠绵黏腻的亲吻，但这会儿他必须得当一个强势的上位者，一个冷酷的暴君。嗯，没错，我可以的——温柔宽厚的勇者在心里为自己打气。

“才不！”

布鲁斯咬着牙否认，但这只给他换来了更多无情的惩罚。

他的倔强已经让他的屁股上挨了十下，还全部都落在一边，这会儿火辣辣的疼开始从一侧的臀肉里面泛出来并灼烧他的皮肤，让他又生气又难受。但那疼痛里还透着一股又麻又痒的劲儿，让他忍不住觉得不满足，像是饥渴化作的小虫正钻出来欲壑难填地啃咬他那儿的皮肉。

他渴望有人抚慰那儿，但他又耻于言说，只能把头死死埋在枕头里硬熬着。

克拉克看着自己的爱人双手被捆着别扭地揪着床单，脸埋在枕头里硬是不肯出声的样子，无奈地叹了口气。

“我有时候真搞不懂你……”他倾伏下身，用炽热的胸膛贴着爱人布满伤痕的后背，并张开双臂环抱着对方，像调情一样温柔地抱怨，“明明撩拨我的时候那么在行，总喜欢嘲笑我是小镇男孩童子军，但这种时候自己又别扭得不得了。”

“……”

“你就非得掌控全局才能心安是吗？”克拉克轻轻咬着布鲁斯的耳朵。

“……”布鲁斯觉得耳朵痒痒的，在枕头上蹭了蹭脑袋。

“倒不是说我有什么意见，我一向是觉得只要你舒服就好，”克拉克凑上去亲亲他的眼尾，“只是明明刚才你一个人的时候，一边偷偷喊着我的名字一边哼哼着用力（harder）。”其实他有点后悔，不该这么突然地就想用这种方式让布鲁斯不再压抑，他应该慢慢来的。

“……”布鲁斯闭着眼睛假装没听见，他不敢相信自己方才一个人的时候竟然真的说出口了。

克拉克又转而亲他的后颈：“不要总是把什么都藏在心里，偶尔也希望你能把自己完全交给我。我是你的爱人，我希望能知道你所有的渴望。”

“……”布鲁斯感受着克拉克的双唇贴在自己后颈的皮肤上，黏黏糊糊地说着这些太过温柔的爱语，心里像是被纯洁轻柔的羽毛填得满满的，满得像是有什么东西要溢出来了一样。

“好吧，我们一点点来。我试着猜你心里的想法，猜中了你就说是，猜错了你就说不，好不好？”克拉克决定耐心地一步一步慢慢来，他问话的语气像是情色的诱哄，同时又充满了令人无法抗拒的想要信赖的力量，“刚才被打的地方，现在觉得疼，是或不是（Yes or No）？”

布鲁斯内心挣扎了好一会儿，才勉强吐露：“……是。”

“你想让我好好摸摸你被打得又红又肿的屁股，是或不是？”

“我……”布鲁斯忍不住想对这下流的形容回嘴。

“错误答案，想再被打吗？”克拉克在强势的主人和温柔的爱人角色之间切换自如，为了不破坏游戏的可持续性，他决定还是再给布鲁斯一次机会，“我再问你一遍，你想让我好好摸摸你被打得又红又肿的屁股，让那儿舒服一点，是吗？”

“……是。”

“很好。”克拉克在布鲁斯身后笑着说，他用指尖轻轻在那片红肿的臀肉上来回摩挲，指甲挑逗似的从那片敏感发热的皮肤上勾过，这是他给予爱人坦白的奖励。

布鲁斯的喉结狠狠地动了动，他觉得自己痒得更厉害了。

“我们继续，”克拉克再度俯下身，细碎地亲吻布鲁斯在身侧展开的双翼，甚至用舌头重重地舔弄翅膀根部与背部连接的地方，时而毫无预兆地轻咬一下翼膜最轻薄的地带，“你趁我不在的时候偷偷玩弄自己的身体，但还没有尽兴，还想要更多，是或不是？”

“……是。”布鲁斯呻吟着承认。他的双翼垂在身侧任克拉克抚弄，偶尔因为强烈的刺激而抽搐着拍动。

“自己弄没有我弄舒服，是或不是？”

“是。”他被光滑的床单磨蹭得麻痒的乳头终于得到了些奖励，先是被克拉克用指尖拉扯逗弄，然后被夹在食指和中指的指缝间搓弄挤压，最后自发地挺翘着恳求更多刺激。可克拉克偏偏不，转而用整个手掌覆住他的胸肌，用力揉捏，让结实的乳肉像焦糖布丁一样从指缝间溢出。

布鲁斯的尾巴在身后狂乱地甩动，一会儿勾勾克拉克的大腿，一会蹭蹭克拉克的腰际。他觉得自己的乳头和胸被弄得很疼，但这疼痛的余韵也化作激烈的快感让他越发觉得无法承受。

“你想让我狠狠地干你，把你操哭，是或不是？”

“是、是……”

“很好，布鲁斯，你做的太棒了。”克拉克捞起布鲁斯不安分的尾巴，下一秒就被紧紧地缠住了小臂，他笑着摩挲爱人的尾巴根和腰窝，同时发出心满意足的赞美。也许他今天发起的小游戏会把布鲁斯逼得有点紧，但他也只是想让布鲁斯能坦白地面对自己的渴望，所以适当的赞美能起到安抚的作用。同时，他很愿意充分地满足布鲁斯的欲望，但不该这么早，他还需要布鲁斯更进一步地敞开自己的身体。

克拉克终于把自己坚硬的性器放在布鲁斯的两腿之间，却没有直接插入那湿软温热的小穴，只是抵着会阴和阴囊开始来回磨蹭。

布鲁斯可以清楚无疑地感受到克拉克粗壮的阴茎有多么烫，饱胀的顶端是怎么把自己本就湿粘的股间弄得更加一塌糊涂，突起暴跳的青筋是怎么生机勃勃地摩擦自己的两腿间柔软的皮肤。

这让他就已经舒服得几乎无法撑住自己的身体，他低下头，却看见自己被拉扯得红肿的乳头可怜的翘在布满红痕指印的胸膛上。这幅淫荡不堪的景象让他彻底放弃了思考和羞耻心，他把头垂到撑着身体的被绑在一起的小臂上，好像这样就能逃避自己现在这副模样，干脆沉沦到汹涌的情欲漩涡之中，任克拉克的索取和给予摧毁自己，放任自己不住地发出啜泣一般的呻吟。

克拉克却不让他逃避。

克拉克的手从后方绕过他的肩膀，钳住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头面对这一切的。

“布鲁斯，你想要什么？”克拉克问。他甚至还故意将手指探入布鲁斯微张的双唇，搅弄他湿软灵巧的舌头，让他的呻吟更加破碎含糊。

“别停……”布鲁斯含着克拉克的手指，口齿不清地呢喃着——这让克拉克觉得像是布鲁斯在主动地舔舐自己的手——恳求着，“更多……狠狠地……”

克拉克终于顺应爱人的爱人的请求，把自己的阴茎插入布鲁斯的后穴。虽然那儿今天已经被布鲁斯亲自开发扩张得够湿够软，但还是在被插入的时候紧紧地咬着克拉克粗壮的家伙。他今天是打算给布鲁斯一些粗暴的体验，但让布鲁斯痛苦决不在他的设想内。

布鲁斯觉得自己的穴口像是要被撑坏了一样，即使他看不见，他也能想象自己的那处是怎样被碾平拉伸开每一丝褶皱，直到能容纳下克拉克仅仅一个阴茎头部。克拉克这会儿只塞进了一个饱胀的顶端，就已经让他哼得像个完完全全的浪货一样。

而当克拉克开始将整个柱身都往他的肠道里面捅进去的时候，他觉得自己简直叫得像只发情的猫。明明这种事情都做过不知道多少回了，为什么这一次他会淫荡不堪成这样呢？

克拉克动作缓慢而坚定地前进，整根都进去。

……完完全全不留一丝空隙，被塞得满满的，哪怕只是呼吸一下，都会带动肠壁肌肉更紧地包裹吮吸那根坚硬滚烫的玩意儿。布鲁斯觉得自己要被撑坏了，但并不是疼，而是磨人的饱胀感和身体深处的痒意，折腾得他骨头都酥了。

他主动地把屁股往后靠去，磨蹭克拉克的下身，催促他有所动作。

但克拉克的小游戏还没有结束：“你想要什么?说出来我才会给你？”

“动一动……要你的……”布鲁斯已然放弃了所有的掩饰，现在在他身体里支撑着他驱使着他的只剩下欲望的本能。

克拉克欣然开始动作。他一开始动作比较慢，小幅度地进出，反复顶弄那湿软紧致的肠道。当布鲁斯对此表现得没有任何不适后，克拉克就放心地开始大刀阔斧地操弄他。他握着布鲁斯因为趴跪动作而突出的髋部，大力地把布鲁斯的整个臀部拉向自己的下身撞上自己勃发到极致的性器。他进得那么深，每一下撞击都会逼迫布鲁斯发出缠绵又激烈的呻吟，每一下突进都让他的欲望被包裹吞食的舒爽而热辣。

这和布鲁斯自己给自己做的感觉太不一样了。他不需要再去费心研究让自己舒服的方法想办法让自己达到高潮，他不需要再保留一丝一毫的理性与意志，他只需要交付自己的身心去感受就可以了，只要这样全然地信任克拉克并交付自己，快感就会汹涌地袭来、源源不断地堆积。他没被干太久，就已经两腿软得撑不住直发抖。

他从没想过自己会这样。他曾被困在猫头鹰的迷宫里不吃不喝地奔走躲避一个星期，他也曾在半个月里连番解密战斗追逐兔女郎胜过贝恩的药剂又强撑过稻草人的恐惧毒气和囚室。这些绝境他都经历过，他不曾恐惧、不曾退缩……可如今，他却因为在床上撑不住双腿抬不动屁股就发出求饶一般的呻吟。

克拉克听见布鲁斯求饶的呻吟和啜泣的轻哼，他握着布鲁斯腰把爱人的上半身拉起来，稳稳当当地全在自己怀里，让布鲁斯的背正好靠着自己的胸膛，同时把布鲁斯的下半身拉得更开，让他变成一种分开双腿跪在自己大腿上的姿势。不过因为布鲁斯的腿本就使不上什么力气，这会儿又被撑得更开，因此根本是双腿分开而跪，屁股坐在克拉克的阴茎上的姿势。

“嗯啊……”布鲁斯发出一声绵长的呻吟。变幻的交合姿势让克拉克的性器进入到前所未有的深度，他觉得自己的屁股里面已经彻底被捅成了克拉克的形状。

克拉克一手握着布鲁斯的腰，一手抓着布鲁斯手感绝佳的屁股，毫不停歇地大力抽插，带得穴口的嫩肉都被磨成了艳红的颜色。

布鲁斯的双手还被捆着垂在下腹的位置，他不自觉地动动手不太灵活地去摩擦自己一直被冷落着的阴茎，但他还没弄几下就又被克拉克打了屁股。他吃痛又兴奋地发出一声略显高昂的声音，收缩着臀部的肌肉和肠道的层层褶皱。

这显然让克拉克差点没忍住直接被绞得射了出来。

“还要我再教你一次吗？想要的时候应该怎么做？”克拉克停下动作，压着嗓音再一遍重复今晚的规则。

“……前面，难受。”布鲁斯现在倒不是害怕克拉克打他的屁股惩罚他，事实上那感觉还不错，但说出自己欲望、把自己完全交付出去的感觉更好。他想让克拉克摸摸他的前面。

克拉克果然毫不吝啬地满足了布鲁斯的渴求，火热的手掌带着点力道握住他的前身缓慢地抚弄，可他却又故意把动作放得慢极了，简直是在一点点地压榨，把布鲁斯弄得不上不下的，难受得眼角湿润发红。

更过分的是，克拉克从刚才起就停下了抽插的动作，他现在屁股里简直就像夹了根烧红的铁棍子，膈得他难受，又痒得他发疯。他忍不住向自己动动，可是他在梦里泄了一次，又自己把自己操射了一次，刚刚又趴着被克拉克干了半天，这会儿腰都是软的，哪里还有力气自己动？

于是他像自己爱人期望的那样主动地开口请求：“动一动，克拉克，动一动……”

“好的，布鲁斯，别着急，我会满足你的，”克拉克安抚着自己怀里焦急的爱人，却不急于兑现自己的承诺。他太过享受这一刻,他能感觉到布鲁斯被打得又红又肿的屁股贴着他的大腿异常地发热，布鲁斯紧致的内部正绞着他的火热颤抖着磨蹭,但这些都比不上布鲁斯主动向他吐露欲望并交付自己。他从后面紧紧地抱着全身无力的布鲁斯，像是要成为他的支柱一样，心里全是激情的喜悦和温柔的爱恋，“布鲁斯，再告诉我一遍，再让我听一遍，你想要什么？”

“你，我想要你……”

“布鲁斯，你想要什么？”

“我想要你给的一切。”

“我是你的，我的一切都是属于你的。”

高潮的激烈快感像是海啸一样将两人的神智冲刷殆尽。

克拉克托着布鲁斯的腰，让自己缓缓从爱人身体里退出来。他的动作带出一片粘滑湿液从布鲁斯腿间留下，但这会儿连腿都合不拢的布鲁斯已经顾不上这些了。

克拉克将彻底脱力的布鲁斯放到床上趴下，又附身贴在他后背上认真仔细地亲吻他呈现出漂亮形状的肩胛骨、包裹着突出骨头的坚实肌肉和软绵绵耷拉在两边的翅膀，直到趴在床上的布鲁斯从嘴里发出模模糊糊的嘟囔声。

克拉克殷勤地凑过去听布鲁斯到底说了些什么，却在一瞬间被布鲁斯极具技巧的动作和猛然的发力翻了个身按到身下。

不知何时已经解开那根绸带的布鲁斯分开双腿骑跨在克拉克的身上，连黑色的双翼也气势十足地在背后展开，将克拉克彻底压制在下方。

被笼罩在双翼阴影下的克拉克心里突然萌生出一种被猎食者按在爪子下即将被吃得连骨头都不剩的危机感。

但也有兴奋感——猎食者的强大与美丽早就让猎物心甘情愿被捕获了。

“我倒是不知道小镇男孩也很擅长这种糖果与鞭子的游戏。”布鲁斯挑高了眉毛，毫不留情地戳穿了克拉克今夜心中不可为外人道的小计划。

被压在身下的克拉克僵硬地摆出农家男孩儿式的纯良又无害笑容，像是纯白的毛茸茸的兔子在试图蒙蔽露出獠牙的凶猛捕食者。

如果不是他的老二已经再度硬挺地从后面戳着布鲁斯的屁股的话，布鲁斯大概会被那好看的过分的笑容和双眼迷惑吧。

蒙混过关失败的克拉克无辜地挤了挤眉毛：“如果不是你也享受的话，你一定会在第一时间把糖果与鞭子变成硬拳与肘击的。”

布鲁斯冷哼一声，算是默认，随即又露出危险的狞笑，压低嗓音道：“那你不如来猜猜，接下来我是会先给你糖果还是鞭子呢？”

“你知道的……我也想要你给的一切。”


End file.
